Le Conte Magique (d'un homme fou et de sa boîte bleue)
by Marhyne Merlyn
Summary: Le Docteur n'a jamais refusé son aide à quelqu'un...Même provenant du pays des pays des contes de fées. One-shot. (attention, très léger spoiler de la saison 3 de OUAT)


Ce fut sur les rives d'un lac tranquille que le TARDIS se matérialisa. Ronflant et grondant, la boîte bleue se posa en douceur sur la rive. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et Clara passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Vous êtes sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit ?

Le Docteur, qui pianotait sur la console de commande, leva la tête :

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- La dernière fois que vous m'aviez promis un concert d'Elvis Presley à Las Vegas, nous nous sommes retrouvés piégés dans un sous-marin soviétique…

Le Docteur, ne trouvant rien de spirituel à répliquer, se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

- C'est faux ! ronchonna-t-il. Je sais exactement ce que je fais. Le TARDIS nous emmène toujours là où nous sommes censés être.

Les lèvres de Clara s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

- Ne l'écoutes pas, chuchota le Docteur en s'adressant à sa machine. Elle est jalouse, c'est tout.

Clara fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et demanda une nouvelle fois au Docteur où ils avaient atterris.

- Quelque part à une date donnée, à la minute précise, se moqua le Docteur.

- Mais encore ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ? s'exclama-t-il. Saches, jeune fille, que la patience est une vertu.

Clara soupira : elle avait horreur quand le Docteur lui faisait des cachotteries. Elle le regarda donc abaisser un levier, vérifier l'arrangement de son nœud de papillon, puis il lui offrit son bras :

- Nous y allons ?

- Où ça ?

- Tu verras.

oOo oOo oOo

Les mains en visière pour se protéger du soleil, Clara admira le château qui surplombait le lac. Tout autour se déployait une forêt et de hautes montagnes formaient une ceinture autour. La jeune fille regretta un instant de ne jamais emporter d'appareil photo avec elle pour ses Docteur ne l'avait pas attendu et il s'avançait à grandes enjambées en direction du château. Clara songea un instant que le Docteur lui cachait quelque chose, et elle se mit à courir pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle encore une fois. Donnez moi au moins un indice !

- Tu verras, s'impatienta le Docteur. Viens maintenant, ou nous allons être en retard.

Les deux voyageurs atteignirent enfin les portes du château, gardées par un homme à l'air grincheux. Le Docteur s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse – surtout dû au fait que le gardien de la porte les menaçait d'une pioche

- Déclinez vos noms, rangs et intentions ! gronda ce dernier.

- Le Docteur – docteur – j'ai été…convoqué.

Et, pour prouver la véracité de ses dires, il fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir son papier psychique. Le grincheux s'avança prudemment pour y lire les quelques mots.

- Elle vous attend depuis un bon mois déjà, grommela-t-il au Docteur.

- Ah bon ? Désolé. Il y avait des bouchons sur la route.

Le gardien grogna, mais les invita tous deux à entrer dans le château.

- Vous auriez pu me dire que nous étions attendus ! protesta Clara.

- C'est une surprise, répliqua le Docteur en suivant leur guide mal luné. Et puis, j'ai le droit parfois de faire un peu mon mystérieux, non ?

- Vous faites _toujours_ votre mystérieux.

- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué…

Ils s'engagèrent par un chemin menant au corps central du château.

- Qui vous a demandé de l'aide ? questionna Clara en essayant de s'emparer du papier psychique.

- Clara Oswald ! la réprimanda le Docteur. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? Ou que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ?

Clara ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais le Docteur pressa le pas. Elle finit par pousser un soupir et le suivit à l'intérieur du château. A l'intérieur, ses habitants étaient en ébullition et se préparaient à un état de siège : des barricades avaient été dressées à chaque issue et des soldats patrouillaient un peu partout. Leur guide les mena jusqu'à un large escalier et ils débouchèrent enfin dans une immense salle. Le regard de Clara se porta immédiatement sur les deux trônes magnifiquement sculptés, les immenses chandeliers qui pendait au plafond et les lourdes tapisseries qui ornaient les grincheux les mena jusqu'à l'une des tentures qu'il écarta, dévoilant une porte cachée.

- Par ici.

Le Docteur arrangea une nouvelle fois son nœud de papillons, adressa un clin d'œil à Clara et entra dans la salle secrète.

oOo oOo oOo

De dimension plus modeste que la salle du trône, la pièce renfermait une simple table ronde et une cheminée, d'où flambait un feu pétillant. Une jeune femme au visage rond et à la longue chevelure noire se tenait debout, les mains pressées l'une contre l'autre. Extravagant comme toujours, le Docteur fit une espèce de révérence ridicule.

- Docteur, dit la femme, soulagée de le voir.

- Toujours un plaisir de vous voir, ma reine, lui dit le Docteur en souriant. Vraiment désolé pour le retard. J'étais un peu occupé. Vous ai-je présenté Clara ?

Le Docteur s'empara du bras de cette dernière et fit les présentations :

- Majesté, Clara – Clara, je te présente le Reine de la Forêt Enchantée : Blanche-Neige.

Le sourire courtois de Clara s'évanouit, faisait place à la stupéfaction.

- Blanche-Neige ? LA Blanche-Neige ? Celle des contes de fées ?

- Celle-là même. Surprise ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Quel dommage de ne pas avoir apporter d'appareil photo, tu verrais la tête que tu fais !

Blanche-Neige toussota, ramenant le Docteur à l'objet de sa visite.

- Oui, pardon. Mais c'était trop tentant. Donc, vous m'avez appelé et je suis là, pour votre service, comme toujours.

La reine s'avança vers le Docteur, le regard rempli d'espoir.

- Docteur, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Déjà par le passé, vous êtes venu à mon secours, alors que rien de vous n'y obligeait. Une nouvelle fois, je fais appel à vous: mon royaume court un grave danger, et je ne peux le sauver.

- Vous savez que je ferais tout ce qui es possible pour vous, Blanche-Neige…

- Je vous en prie, Docteur, ramenez moi ma fille.

- Oh…Et c'est tout ? Je veux dire, pas de monstres à combattre, pas de sortilèges à briser ? Même pas un petit baiser à donner ? Mince alors…

Clara faillit éclater de rire : en voyant son Docteur tellement déçu, elle se prit à penser qu'il devait être un peu amoureux de la Reine… Le Docteur la foudroya du regard.

- Vous avez une fille? Finit par demander Clara pour changer de sujet. Je veux dire que dans le conte, vous épousé le Prince et puis… enfin, ça s'arrête là. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez avoir une fille.

- Elle s'appelle Emma, dit Blanche-Neige en souriant.

Ce fut le Docteur qui raconta l'histoire :

- Un an après le mariage, la Méchante Reine a jeté une malédiction qui a emmené tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchanté et les a enfermé à Storybrooke, dans le Maine – ville très sympathique, je t'y emmènerais un jour.

Le Docteur s'approcha de la cheminée pour s'y chauffer les mains, l'air pensif. Clara remarqua le petit sourire satisfait qu'il arrivait à peine à contenir.

- S'il vous plaît Docteur… implora Blanche-Neige.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, le vissage grave :

- Très bien, Majesté, je vais vous aider à retrouver votre précieuse enfant. Je voyagerais à travers l'espace temps, m'enfoncerais au plus profond des brumes du passé, j'irais là où encore personne n'est allé pour…

- Elle est à New-York, le coupa Blanche-Neige. Et le Capitaine Crochet vous accompagnera.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre, grand et mince, tout de noir vêtu et portant un crochet à la place de la main. Le Docteur soupira :

- Fantastique… Il ne manquait plus que lui…

- Docteur… salua le Capitaine.

oOo oOo oOo

Alors qu'ils retournaient au TARDIS, Clara remarqua que le Docteur était décidément de très mauvaise humeur. Elle préféra l'ignorer et jeta un rapide coup d'œil appréciateur au Capitaine Crochet.

- Vous m'observez, Miss Clara : me trouvez-vous beau ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas exactement ce à quoi je m'imaginais, répondit Clara en rougissant légèrement.

Plus loin, le Docteur bougonnait, furieux et entra dans le TARDIS avant de claquer la porte.

- Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour… dit Crochet en admirant la boîte bleue.

- Vous connaissez le Docteur ? s'étonna Clara.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il.

Galamment, Crochet tint la porte du TARDIS et laissa la jeune fille entrer. Le Docteur pianota les coordonnées en manipulant tous les boutons qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

- Vous pouvez vraiment la trouver, Docteur ? demanda Crochet.

- Bien sûr, grommela ce dernier. Et c'est la dernière fois que je vous rends ce service, _Capitaine_...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son écran tout en pianotant des calculs compliqués.

- Destination : New-York. Date : 8 mars 2014.

Clara et Crochet s'agrippèrent fermement à la console. Le Docteur abaissa le frein à main :

- Geronimo !


End file.
